The Wedding Night
by mediawatchingal
Summary: MM Wedding night, Self explanatory and full of smut, which I had never written before until now.


She stood in front of the mirror watching him close the door in it's reflection as she pulled the pins out of her hair. She was nervous, there was no denying it but she'd waited forever to be with him it seemed and the excitement of the life they had just begun together was overpowering. He turned around and leaned against the door admiring her from across the room.

She caught his eye and gave him a small grin.

"What is it?" she said, a smile playing at her lips.

He stepped toward her as he spoke, "Your beautiful."

She grinned and looked down at her feet. "Thank you" she whispered and turned her head to the side to meet his face as he came up behind her resting his hands lightly on her waist as she leaned back against him and continued working at her hair.

"Let me help…" he ran his hands up to find more pins in her hair and started pulling them out as her own hands dropped beside her and rested on her stomach.

"I'm not sure I can find the words to describe my happiness right now Matthew…" she said meeting his eyes again in the mirror.

He pulled another pin out and the final wave of her hair fell to her shoulders.

"Well my darling, we have always been a pair of few words…perhaps we could simply show each other…" a mischievous grin spread across his face as he swept her hair to one side.

Her eyes closed as his lips touched her shoulder and his hand grazed down her side slowly. His fingers worked on the buttons at the back of her dress as his lips lavished kisses along her neck.

When he reached the last button his hands again made their way up her back to her shoulders and their eyes locked. This was it. He slipped his fingers under the straps and pushed the dress off of her shoulders letting it drop to the floor.

"Ah, this contraption" he laughed, looking down between his chest and her back. "I have often thought who would win in this battle, myself or your corset…" he trailed off realizing he had just admitted to thinking of this moment.

"Why, Mr. Crawley, I believe such a thought is most improper for an unmarried man!" she smiled widely as she could see the blush in his face rise.

"I suppose it would have been more appropriate if we had been engaged when those thoughts first entered my mind" Matthew admitted seeing no sense in hiding the length of his feelings from her any longer. His fingers trailed slowly over her shoulders as he spoke, sending chills through her as they traveled down toward the ribbon of her corset. He pulled the knot from the bow and a small gasp escaped her.

He pulled the ribbon one by one from each loop and it finally lost its grip around her tiny frame sliding down slowly. "You have succeeded…" she grinned.

He rested his forehead on the back of her shoulder and ran his fingers slowly down her bare back. His fingers stopped at the top of her bloomers and he slid his hand around her splaying his fingers over her flat stomach. She leaned her head back on his shoulder once again and took a deep breath in. She turned her lips toward his ear and whispered, "I love you…"

She rolled her head off his shoulder and spun around in his arms. His blue eyes met her brown once again. "I love you too Mary."

She brought her lips up to meet his in slow kiss as her fingers worked the buttons of his waistcoat and then his shirt. She pulled away slightly eliciting a groan of displeasure from him. Her hands slid up his chest and pushed the shirt off of him. Her hands moved towards his belt and she looked up at him biting her lip.

He grinned at her nodding his head slightly, "You can't get shy now my dear…" he let out a little laugh and her faced turned serious as she unhooked it, never breaking eye contact with him.

She slid both his trousers and his underwear over his hips and they joined her dress and corset on the floor. Neither of them looked down, realizing how little clothing remained between the two of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in for a kiss, it started slow and sweet but quickly changed into something completely different.

Unlocking passion they some how managed to keep hidden for nearly ten years. She couldn't get close enough to him to satisfy herself and he turned his head in a failed attempt to deepen the kiss. He bent his knees slightly picking her up at her bottom; she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them both to the bed. She giggled slightly as he laid her down, releasing her hands from around his neck. He smiled down from above her and pressed quick hot kisses along her collarbone, his hand led the way down the front of her as his mouth replaced it pausing at her breast he flicked her nipple with his tongue and she buried her fingers in his hair encouraging him as he went along to the other. The only sound that filled the room were her soft murmurs of pleasure.

Further down over her flat stomach he went with his lips and kissed along the line of her bloomers and when he rose up from between her legs she groaned in protest.

Resting on his knees his hand ran along the back of her leg over her stockings and he lifted it and rested it on his shoulder. He looped his finger under the elastic of her stocking and pulled it down painfully slow, leaving kisses along her thigh and down her calf as he exposed the skin and repeated the action along the other. He brought his hands up to her bloomers and slid them down, she raised her bottom slightly off the bed to assist him. Once they were discarded his lips found hers again briefly. She spread her legs apart slightly as he leaned down on top of her gently.

"My love…." He whispered in her ear as he entered her slowly. They both moaned at the sensation, unaware of just how much pleasure they had been denying themselves for so long.

"Oh Matthew…" he watched her she threw her head back in ecstasy unable to control her response as the buck of her hips met his. He pulled back slightly and then forward again and she wrapped her legs around him to bring him closer.

Their moans were lost in kisses and as they found their rhythm Mary grew closer to the edge. Their response to each other hastened until finally Mary let out a small cry of pleasure and clenched tightly around him, her response elicited one of the same from him and he tumbled over the edge as she did. His thrusting slowed as they both released, her head falling to the side as he still placed kisses down her neck.

"Mmmmm…." She closed her eyes gently as wicked smile crossed her face.

"I never could have imagined…" she spoke quietly her voice ragged as she turned and looked at him.

He laid down next to her his hands still running over her body as he wondered if he would ever be able to stop touching her now.

"I have imagined and it was never like that" his smile matching hers.

"Yes, we must discuss that imagination of yours Matthew, I intend to explore it" she spoke quietly as she turned into him, his arm draping around her and her hand resting on his chest.

"I suppose I have no reason to keep secrets from you now that you are my wife…" he said. _His wife_, he thought, she was finally his wife, not anyone else's, just as he always wanted from the moment she graced that horse outside of Crawley house the first day he'd met her. She sat up at that comment and looked at him adorningly as he rose slightly as well leaning his back against the headboard.

"I thought I was the only one with secrets Matthew…" she leant down as she sat a bit higher over him on her knees and placed a kiss to his lips.

"What fun would that be my dear…" he said breaking it and her lips found their way to his neck. She slid her tongue out over his collarbone as she pressed kisses further down his chest. His eyes closed in the pleasure of it, head tilting to the side slightly.

She adjusted herself, straddling him, aware of the returning heat between them both. She ran her hands over his chest admiring the curve of it and he watched her in her study. She brought her hands to his face and brushed his fallen hair back over his forehead as his fingers twirled the ends of her brown locks and the other squeezing gently at her hip.

She kissed him once more and she leaned up on her knees so he was beneath her. She could feel his arousal growing and he slid forward attempting to get them closer. Her legs went out behind him wrapped around his waist again, and her arms around his neck. He raised her up slowly and down onto him once more. She released a gasp, different from the one before and for a moment he thought he might have hurt her, until her head leaned back and she worked to encourage him to bring her up and down again. Her palms pressed onto his shoulders and her legs curled behind him, arching herself and pressing her chest into his. They were impossibly close. Her cries of pleasure urging him on and their pace quickened. He moved, desperate for more control and tilted her back onto the bed. Her hands went above her head grasping for at the sheets as he drove into her more passionately than before, she responded with quick thrust of her own body, both attempting to bring him deeper than he was. Her cries grew louder and his thrust grew wilder as she finally let out a final moan that he mimicked, collapsing beside her at the foot of the bed, both of them breathless.

She was not sure it could have been better than the first but the pleasure seemed only to grow the second time. She rolled over on her side once again to meet him as he lay trying to catch his breath from their second round of lovemaking.

"We are rather good at that…" she said confidently leaning on her elbow with a grin plastered across her face, certain it would not be leaving any time soon.


End file.
